Tiempo a Tu lado Por: HeavenBlackSS
by Heaven Black SS
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde que Sasuke-Kun se fue de la aldea. aun recuerdo esas palabras "TE VERE PRONTO" "GRACIAS" (MANGA 699) aquellas palabras llegaron al fondo de mi corazón pero.. —¿Cuanto tiempo estaré esperando Sasuke? ¡¿Cierta misión hará que se encuentre con el! y ademas.. sus ¿SENTIMIENTOS ESTARÁN CONFUSOS?. INSPIRADO EN SAKURA HIDEN/SasuSaku/Puede contener Lemon.


Hola! :D este es mi **PRIMER FANFIC**! :'D , Espero que les guste mucho y no olviden las REVIEWS!

 **PARA QUE ENTIENDAN MEJOR MI Fanfic:**

→ [ **—** ] con el Guion **empiezo los diálogos**.

→ **[** _ **«**_ _**»**_ ] Con las Comillas, **indican Pensamientos del personaje.**

→ [Letra _ **inclinada**_ ] Con esto, sabrán que el personaje está **susurrando**

 _ **Este fanfic está ubicado cuando los personajes de Naruto son más grandes (The Last), con respecto a la vestimenta es la misma que en la película The Last.**_

 _ **Recuerden que yo cambiare algunas cosas**_

 **TIEMPO A TU LADO**

• Por: **HeavenBlackSS •**

 **Capítulo 1**

La Dura Realidad

 **«** Han pasado dos años desde que Sasuke-Kun se fue de la aldea... Nadie sabe cómo estará... ¡¿Con quién estará?! O también... quien ocupa su corazón...

Pero… aún recuerdo lo que dijo ese día " **Te veré pronto..." "Gracias...",** aquellas palabras hicieron despertar en mí una _chispa_ de esperanza en el que el tal vez sienta algo por mí...

Pasaron los años y esa _chispa_ se fue apagando poco a poco... »

 _« ¿Hasta cuándo seguiré esperando Sasuke-Kun?_ »

Aquella mañana Sakura se levantaba para comenzar el día, se paró y se fue al baño para darse una ducha rápida, luego se puso su ropa casual, ya que hoy saldrá con sus amigas a comer en el puesto de Dango.

Horas más tarde Sakura fue caminando en dirección al puesto de Dango, En el camino se topo con cierta Rubia de cabello largo y Sedoso. Era Yamanaka Ino.

—Ino! —Dijo Sakura alegremente, moviendo las manos en forma de saludo y acercándose a ella.

—Hola Sakura! , ¿Vas al puesto de dango? —Dijo Ino.

—Sip , Tenten me invito y por lo que veo a ti también te ha invitado ,dijo que irían unas chicas más...

—Mmm… Bueno a me dijo que irán Hinata , Temari , tu , y Bueno después de todo es una reunión pequeña.

—Ya veo.. Creo que hay que apresurarnos , se hace tarde.. TenTen se amargara con nosotras! Además ella dijo que llegáramos puntual.. —Dijo Sakura.

—Si tienes razón! —Afirmo Ino.

Ambas chicas fueron con pasos ligeros hacia el puesto de Dango, Aun eran las 4:00 pm, algo temprano por así decirlo.

—¡YA LLEGAMOS! —Dijo Ino un poco fuerte.

—Ino! No hables tan fuerte! —Dijo Sakuracon un tono chistoso.

—Chicas,chicas, no hay por qué pelear —acercándose Tenten y moviendo las manos en señal de que se calmen ( Con una _gotita_ en la cabezo al estilo anime).

—Ya era hora de que llegaran —Temari hablo con su mismo tono de siempre.

—Sakura-San , Ino-San , siéntense por favor —Dijo Hinata con un tono tan amable…

—Bueno! Bueno! ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Pidamos unos Dangos! —Dijo Tenten tan alegre como siempre.

— **¡SI!** —Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, realmente se llevaban tan bien...

Mientras esperaban los Dangos, las kunoichis's comenzaban a hablar sobre sus enamoramientos, algunas locuras que pasaban en sus misiones, claro, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

 **Hyuga Hinata** hablaba de lo perfecta que era su vida junto a **Uzumaki Naruto** , a veces avía algunos problemas pero ellos juntos superaban todos ellos; era tan tierna cuando hablaba de ese tema...

 **Yamanaka Ino** hablaba (como casi todos los días) de **Sai** , no paraba de repetir lo talentoso y fuerte que es , con lo lindo que se veía cuando se mojaba el cabello..

Las chicas comenzaban a regañarla! Ino no paraba de negarlo aunque en su interior sabía que sí..

Por otro lado **Temari** hablaba sobre el gran shinobi que era **Nara Shikamaru** , diciendo lo _extraño_ que se comportaba los últimos días. Claramente **ambos se gustaban** , pero no tenían la valentía de decirlo… Por el momento.

Las chicas decían que hay algo **más que una amistad** entre ellos dos. Pero Temari ponía como excusa que **"Solo estamos cerca por las misiones que nos dan".**

Y bueno todas dijeron al mismo tiempo **"¡Si...Seguroo!"** terminando con una carcajada.

Tenten dijo que no le interesa ningún hombre por el momento.. Y que solo piensa observar la vida atentamente, disfrutarla al máximo y servir a la Aldea.

Luego todas miraron a Sakura haciendo que ella se ponga nerviosa.

—eww… esto es incómodo sabes... —dijo ella moviendo los dedos dentro de su mano.

—¿Y tú Sakura? ¿Hay alguien que te guste o por lo menos te llame la atención? —Pregunto Ino.

—Mmm...Bueno… Yo... —Ella comenzaba a sonrojarse diciéndoles a sus amigas con la mirada quien era (Sasuke obviamente).

—Aun lo esperas ¿verdad? —Dijo su amiga Ino suavemente y con una mirada preocupante.

Sakura bajo la mirada aceptando claramente que estaba en lo cierto.

—Sakura-san… —tocándole el hombro—yo creo que el corresponderá a tus sentimientos…—hablo Hinata.

Inundo un gran silencio en la mesa, hasta que Temari comenzó a hablar.

—Sabes te soy sincera. Yo que tú me hubiera olvidado de él, en vez de esperar y esperar estaría conociendo chicos y elegir al indicado, pues si sigues así terminaras vieja y arrugada, ya que claramente, ese tal, Sasuke Uchiha no tiene sentimientos ,es una persona fría y despiadada, es más, solo piensa en destruir la aldea y conseguir más poder .

¡Asi de claro le dijo!, Temari es una buena persona, pero a veces es un poco directa con las cosas, haciendo sentir un poco mal a la persona, aunque Temari tenía razón respecto a lo que dijo.

—¡Temari! —Dijo Tenten moviendo los ojos en dirección a Sakura (Como diciendo que le dé ánimos)

—No… está bien… Ella tiene razón... T-Tengo que pasar la página... —Dijo tartamudeando Sakura.

—Sakura-San no te desanimes de segur-

—Está bien…Está bien… Yo… Solo necesito tiempo eso es todo... Seguro encontrare a alguien que me ame…—Dijo al terminar con una sonrisa falsa (estaba claro para sus amigas que no decía la verdad)

—Es tu decisión Sakura—Dijo Temari.

—¡Bueno! Cambiando de tema e escuchado en la aldea que hay un chico muy lindo! , dicen que tiene el cabello de color castaño y sus ojos negros…una mirada penetrante... —Dijo Tenten

—¿Hablas de ? —Pregunto Ino.

—Sip. Ese mismo, por cierto escuche hablar que _a_ _ **él le gusta una chica de cabello rosado, y pues quien es la única persona que tiene el cabello rosa en la aldea…Es Sakura!**_ _**—**_ Susurrando la última oración agrego Tenten.

—¡En conclusión tenemos a las parejitas de esta generación! **(:v :v)** Hinata esta con Naruto , Temari y Shikamaru se aman en secreto , Sai e Ino...bueno Sai solo tiene que leer un libro del amor! ahahahaha—Dijo Tenten.

—¡¿Q-QUE?! —respondieron al mismo tiempo Ino y Temari sonrojándose, tanto, que quedaron como un tomate

Todas las chicas se rieron menos Sakura (que aún se encontraba pensativa).

Pasaron las horas y cada una se fue por su respectivo camino a casa, dando así concluida su pequeña e inocente reunión.

Sakura entro a su casa, y luego se fue a su cuarto donde se tiro a su cama.

En su cabeza solo pasaba las palabras de su amiga Temari:

— _Sabes te soy sincera. Yo que tú me hubiera olvidado de él, en vez de esperar y esperar estaría conociendo chicos y elegir al indicado, pues si sigues así terminaras vieja y arrugada, ya que claramente, ese tal, Sasuke Uchiha no tiene sentimientos ,es una persona fría y despiadada, es más, solo piensa en destruir la aldea y conseguir más poder ._

Ella comenzó a pensar Sasuke haciendo que unas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos… lo único que sirvió en ese momento fueron las palabras de su madre:

 _La vida es como un libro, cada cierta cantidad de páginas equivale a una historia de tu vida. Hay algunas que son felices, como también tristes_

Pero Sakura logro entender que su vida se quedó en una página y esa página lleva escrito nada más ni nada menos que **"Sasuke Uchiha".**

Ella piensa que _esa página_ está hecha de un material que no es fácil romperla ni pasarla, excepto que termine con un final feliz o triste…solo así su vida podrá avanzar y entrar en otra historia.

Tantos problemas en un día le hicieron mal a Sakura, así que decidió dormir y esperar a que mañana sea un día mejor. Mañana le tocara una misión que será dada por el **Hokage Hatake Kakashi,** una misión que cambia su vidaPOR COMPLETO **pero...**

 **¡¿Cierta misión hará que sus sentimientos estén confusos?!**

 **¡Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo!**

HOLA AMIGOS!

LES AGRADESCO MUCHO QUE ESTEAN LEYENDO MI FANFIC :D.

 _ **Like a mi**_ _ **página de Facebook**_ _ahí subiré PEQUEÑOS ADELANTOS del fic, IMFORMACION SOBRE LA ACTUALIZACION DE SUS CAPITULOS y cómo va mi fic y todo eso._

 _SI DESEAN PUEDEN HACERME PREGUNTAS MEDIANTE MENSAJES Y PUBLICACIONES A LA PÁGINA_ **SASUSAKU MY PERFECT WORLD** (esa es mi página) CON EL HASHTAG **#TiempoATuLadoHBSS** responderé todas sus dudas y eso :D

PARA RECORDAR MI FIRMA EN LA PAGINA ES #HeavenBlackSS NO SE OLVIDEN!

 _ **LINK DE MI PÁGINA:**_

Sasusaku-My-Perfect-World-862490883824428/timeline/

Bueno esta historia fue inspirada en **SAKURA HIDEN** , pues para mí le falto más… ya que Sasuke casi ni aparece . y se preguntaran _**¿CUANDO APARECE SASUKEE**_ **?** ,Bueno les diré que posiblemente en el capítulo dos o el capítulo tres, no soy de esas autoras que te hacen esperar 10 capítulos y recién aparece Sasuke xDD, la **PERSONALIDAD DE SASUKE NO LA CAMBIARE SERA LA MISMA PERO EN CIERTO MOMENTO UN POQUITITO** … solo para darle más emoción.

*NO OLVIDEN **SEGUIR LA HISTORIA** * **NO OLVIDEN LAS REVIEWS**


End file.
